Hold Me
by Eversohuggable
Summary: Anakin & Padme return to Coruscant after their wedding ceremony and finally get some time to themselves.


"You…are so beautiful". Anakin simply stated as he gazed upon the lovely senator of Naboo. Padme turned slightly, a small smile playing on her glowing features. From the moment he met her, he knew that she would one day be his angel. And now here he was, Anakin Skywalker, standing in the gorgeous home where he had first reunited with Padme in Coruscant, as her husband, her lover. Anakin slowly walked closer to her, pushing her hair behind her shoulder, brushing his hand softly over her cheek.

Padme softly let her eyes drift closed as she felt his hand stroke her face. "Ani…". Anakin slowly brought his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. It had finally happened. Padme Amidala was finally, Padme Skywalker. Anakin swiftly wrapped his arms around padme's waist, pulling her closer to him, much closer. She opened her eyes, and Anakin stared into them, noticing she looked dazed, or was she confused? No…he thought. He searched her eyes, and found what he was looking for. She was frightened. A tear slid down her cheek, and Anakin quickly kissed her eye lids, and whispered softly. "Padme, I would never, ever hurt you…please know that. Even so, I don't want to push you…we don't have to do this". He ran his hands down her arms, and she looked back at him. "I want this ani…" She pulled his face down to hers, and continued to kiss him passionately.

Anakin led her in to the bedroom, and gently laid her on the bed. The drapery was pulled back in the windows, letting in the moonlight, and a select group of stars. Anakin forced his tongue through her lips, putting himself on top of her, he began running his hands up her dress. "Anakin….please", Padme moaned intensely. She quickly began discarding his Jedi robes, feeling herself quickly getting moist, her breath growing shallow, her hips began bucking underneath of her lover. Anakin pulled the light dress down her back and past her feet, leaving her completely naked. She felt as though his gaze was burning a hole in her, and she immediately began questioning herself, feeling self-conscious. She was about to say something, but than he stopped her. "You're beautiful Padme". He continued his quest from her lips, leaving hot kisses on her neck, and on her breasts. He began sucking her nipple gently, hearing her soft whimpers, he moved to the other one. Anakin pulled her legs apart and put himself between them. She immediately gasped, and began bucking. Hard.

"Easy love.." Anakin took his hand and pressed against her abdomen, holding her bucking hips steady underneath him. His hand slowly moved downwards from her abdomen, and he gently slipped his fingers into her center. His other hand moved to hold her hips steady, he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of her. He lifted his eyes to her face, her head tilted back, she was nearly screaming.

"A..Anakin…I can't take this". Her body shaking, he removed his fingers from her, and kissed her lips softly. He looked into her eyes once again, removing his hand from her abdomen, laying his hand to rest on her thigh. In that moment, he felt like he could feel…everything she was feeling. He rested his palm on her, and felt her shake underneath his touch. "Padme…please don't be afraid of me". She shook her head, and she looked back at him. "Ani…I've never been with…anyone like this before". Anakin stroked her thigh, and placed his other hand behind her head, playing with her hair. He lowered his lips to hers, and let her shut her eyes. He thrust his hips forward, and broke into her center, moaning into her shoulder as his head dropped behind her neck. He immediately felt guilty when he heard Padme's scream, and her whimpering. Her body quivering sharply. He picked his head up, and faced her as he saw her tears flow. He kissed her passionately, his tongue playing with hers as she whimpered against his mouth. "Do you want me to stop?", "No…I'm ok…please"…

She began moving her hips with his, he rocked against her, slowly at first. Whispering soft, soothing words into her ear. He was determined, eager to satisfy her. He began moving faster, harder, picking up his own pace, she followed. He was convinced he was doing just that when her moans had turned to cries, and cries to screams. "Anakin!" She cried as she climaxed underneath him, bringing him to his finish when her cry rang through his ears. His harsh breath going through her ear, her body weak, and spent, he lifted himself out of her body, and pulled a sheet over both of them.

"I love you Padme". He gazed at her face, and saw yet again, more tears. "Why so sad my love?". Padme Amidala was happy for the moments they had that night…however once it was over, she was immediately aware of the fact that he would be torn away from her as of the morning. As their relationship was a secret, he still had his duties, and she still had hers. "Hold Me".


End file.
